Fallen Hero
by angelcarstairs4679
Summary: Archer waited, regretting over his past mistakes as the end drew near. One shot!


**I watched the latest Fate Kaleid Prisma movie yesterday and even thought I didn't get what was going on for the first half of the movie about Miyu and such, I found the part when Shirou became a hero so cool. This has to be the best version of him so far and how he was changed to become a younger version of Archer made my heart break. Thinking about him made me want to write about him so here it is! Hope you guys enjoy it! I don't own the** **characters.**

Archer stared at the scene around him, blood dripping from his hands as he lowered them. Once again he had done the opposite of what he wanted to do. He slayed more people than he had ever saved and it made him want to throw up. All because of one impossible wish he strived to fulfill; to be a hero of justice in a fallen world.

He chuckled to himself as rain started to pour around him, drenching him to soak him with blood and rain. How ironic that he was such a pacifist so many years ago back when he was a young boy and now he was one of the worst murderers ever to walk the earth. Where there was war, he was there. When there needed to be culling, he was there.

He walked through the rain, letting it block out the bloody sight around him. People lay dead everywhere and it was all because of him. Some were innocent but to save the greater good, the minority had to be sacrificed. As he had done all these years, sacrificing his very soul to save others, his jounrney never seem to bring any good to the world. The more he killed, the more he felt like he was losing his humanity.

When the day came for his execution, Archer sat in his cell, staring at the bars as the sun peeped between them, signaling his end. He grinned as he felt the doors screech open, yawning to reveal to him his guards who dragged him to his feet and cuffed him, bringing him to his doom. The gallows loomed ahead, beckoning him to meet his fate.

How ironic for him dying a villain when he tried to be a hero. What sort of hero was he? He killed, not saved. He never brought anything more than hurt to others. If only he could turn back time… if he hadn't made the pact with the world, perhaps he would have a different path. Maybe he could have been with Rin instead…

The thoughts of the dark haired girl made him smile for a bit as he trudged up the wooden steps. They creaked under his weight as he reached the platform. As the man said the words proclaiming his crime, Archer bowed his head, letting the thoughts of Rin soothe him. If he wasn't here now, he would have been in Japan with her, maybe even having a family of his own…

No use to cry now. He was going to die anyway so let just end this quickly without any pain. He thought of how Rin would have felt if she knew he was going to die. But she shouldn't. The boy Emiya Shirou she knew and cared for had died long ago when he chose to be a Hero of Justice. There was never an Emiya Shirou, there shouldn't have been. He should have died in the fire all those years ago when it claimed the lives of those around him.

He had felt guilt for surviving when so many others had died. It had been so long since it happened but he could still feel the heat on his skin, the screams of those dying around him before he collapsed, thinking he himself was going to die soon. Then Kiritsugu came and saved him, cursing him with the burden of having to bear the souls of those he failed to save.

Now as they pulled the rope around his neck, Archer stared at the sky, the clouds parting slightly to let some sunshine hit his face for the last time. _What a way to die,_ he thought to himself as he got ready. He was going to be free from this curse, no longer bound to save. But at the back of his mind, something lingered…

For a moment all time stopped as he stared at the clouds. A voice came from them and he thought he was already on the way to heaven when it spoke. He couldn't remember he words clearly but he recalled something about the Holy Grail and being able to have a wish fulfilled. What child's foolishness it was to have a wish granted through the blood of many. But then again, he had been doing that all this time…

Without thinking, his lips were forming the words that bind him to the Throne of Heroes for all eternity until his name was called and he felt the rope tighten around his throat. He closed his eyes, letting the tears flow and the smile break his face as his life was snatched away from him. As he fell into eternal slumber, he thought of the name that he wanted to get rid off so badly; Emiya Shirou.

Time passed as Archer sat in the desolated wasteland he had created. Swords littered the earth, scarring it with the blood of thousands. Archer found solace here, where no one was able to touch him or get hurt. He stared at the sky, waiting for his name to be called when he heard a voice, making him smile as he stood up. "It can't be," he whispered as he heard her saying the words loud and clear.

I hereby propose

Your fealty shall be mine, and my fate shall be yours

If you heed the Grail's call and obey my will and reason,

Then answer me.

I hereby swear…

That I shall be all the good in this world

That I shall repress all evil in this world

One of the seven heavenly beings bearing the three great words of power

Come forth from the circle that shackles you

Guardian of the scales!

Archer felt himself getting pulled from his world and in a flash he heard the sound of a bang as he connected with something big and hard. He grunted as he saw he had crushed a piano and the whole room was covered with dust. He coughed a little when he heard the sound of someone running up the stairs. As he thought of how he was going to see her once more, he smiled to himself. He was going to tell her a lie and help her win this war for his own gain. The only reason he was here was simple; to take care of his younger self.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot and see you guys soon!**

 **All comments are welcomed and highly** **appreciated!**


End file.
